Wicked Love
by Tivaroo
Summary: A single chair stood in the middle of that room, with its victim tied to it. Crusted blood, mixed with a fresh flow of blood covering the bindings, turning the rope into a deep crimson coloured rope instead of its usual colouring. Major Tiva!
1. Prologue

**Wicked Love**

**Prologue**

Metal hinges cringes and whines at the sudden abuse of movement, the metal door which they are attached too open with such force that anyone near by could swear that the intruder was impatient or at least frustrated with the lack of progress. Storming inside the ill lit room, the walls were once white and now the colour has turned into a rusty colour. Rusted away with the lack of a make over would be an understatement. If you look closer to the walls to inspect the new coat of paint, the minute that you do that, then you'll be wanting to run and hide after discovering that the rusty colour is indeed not paint, but some other substance that no one dare to name.

The only light available was the fading light bulb above their victims head. In need of immediate replacing for a new light would be a waste of time for the intruder to buy. No other sources of light were allowed in the ill lit room.

A single chair stood in the middle of that room, with its victim tied to it. Crusted blood, mixed with a fresh flow of blood covering the bindings, turning the rope into a deep crimson coloured rope instead of its usual colouring. No other injuries could be seen on the victims body, only visible injury was the bloody ropes binding the victim to the chair to endure day and night pondering on many questions and not many of them have been answered to calm down their nerves.

Glaring at the intruder, a woman no doubt. Whose bright blue eyes harden in anger as the woman catches her victim glaring at her, with so much malice.

"Why did you bring me here, Jeanne?" The victims captor chose not show the flash of surprise, surprised of being named by her captor. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, you are just the bait to lure the real victim in." Jeanne's face was heavily shadowed with past pains and suffering of which she had to endure alone. "Is that not correct Kort?" Jeanne turns to face another intruder advancing inside the ill lit room.

"That is indeed correct, Miss Benoit," Trent Kort, former CIA agent turns on their victim. "And what a good piece of bait to lure in our fish of the day."

"Tony."

The victims eyes widen in fear, when the name of their partner came from their own mouth in return. Both Jeanne and Kort smile wickedly at the name of their fish.

"That is indeed correct, Miss David," Kort smiles as he runs a grimy hand down the graceful cheek of their victim.

***

**A/N:** Stopping right there before I give too much away. Well what do you think is it good enough to continue. In case you haven't noticed I was inspired by the ending of Season 6 and the opening episode of Season 7. Hope that you like it or not? Either way you can tell me off for writing something foolish. Forgive me also for the shortness for the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Wicked Love**

_I am so glad to see so many people, clearly interested and have even alerted the first part of this fic. I hoped everyone had enjoyed themselves. Thank you to the ones who have read and reviewed I is forever appreciating your efforts. Well now, lets get on with it for I am sure you are more interested with story, rather then to read my babble__**.**_

**Chapter 1: **

"That is indeed correct, Miss David," Kort smiles as he runs a grimy hand down the graceful cheek of their victim. "We know that you and Agent DiNozzo are very close. We didn't want Gibbs or that geek on your team either, nor did we want to have that hideous Goth scientist to be our victim. That M.E of yours was also wasn't the best option and so the honour of being our bait, falls heavily on you Ziva."

Ziva glares at them both, the kind of glare that would have most men or women crumbling and running for cover. She is peeved at the idea of being the bait in this wicked game her captors have chosen to play. Now she knows the reasons behind her kidnapping and she has had enough of being kidnapped. Even if is she isn't the intended victim, but still she is tired of becoming a damsel in distress.

"Have no fear Agent David for we aren't going to waste our energy on you," Jeanne Benoit crossed both of her arms across her chest as she smiles mischievously at Ziva. "Tony'll have those honours and you will be free to go once the trap has been set in place for him."

"He'll never fall your traps. He's too smart for that," Ziva spits out venomous words at her captors. Enraged at the idea of Tony being hurt. "Yes, he may broken your heart Jeanne into tiny little pieces, but that isn't a good enough reason to hurt Tony back so savagely. It wasn't Tony's fault that your career as an agent for the CIA has turned sour. That was Gibbs' idea, not Tony's."

"He'll be glad to hear that you have named Gibbs to be our next dinner guest," and with that Ziva immediately regrets talking to these felons. "First things first and that is to hurt Agent DiNozzo. He has ruined my career, we could have chosen Director Jenny Shepard, but seeing as she is now six feet under. Tony was the next best choice."

Ziva felt her stomach cringe and churn with remembrance of her good friend Jenny and the idea of her being the bait, instead of Tony. She needs to escape and to warn Tony of the plot being set against him.

***

The moment Tony had entered the squad room that morning, he knew at that exact moment that there is trouble abroad and he doesn't like it not one bit. McGee was busy typing away on his keyboard in that ridiculous typing pace he does. Gibbs was also there, sipping his hot brew of coffee and possibly trying to read his e-mails. Only thing missing from the squad room, was Ziva.

Which is odd, considering the fact that she is usually in first before any one including Gibbs or McGee.

With one look from Gibbs, told Tony to sit down and to shut up and then get to work. That was before Tony could ask for the whereabouts of Ziva. How could Gibbs possibly know that Tony was thinking about Ziva? Who is Tony trying kid, this is Gibbs after all. The man could practically smell a rotten cabbage before anyone could find that rotten cabbage in the fridge.

Sighing as he sat down on his very comfortable office chair, casting a prolong glance at Ziva's vacant desk. Something wasn't right, he can feel it in his gut and no that wasn't his stomach growling for some more food.

It is almost as if he could sense that Ziva is in trouble. Has been only a few months ago since they had rescued Ziva from that cesspit located in Somalia. Tony was the one who had planned it all, not Gibbs or even McGee or even Director Vance. No it was Tony's idea to go to Somalia to avenge Ziva's assumed death.

Mentally shaking his head, trying to get that piece of cobweb out of his head. Thinking about Somalia and then thinking Ziva being dead, is not a good idea to start the day. Thinking about Ziva in any form has always been haunting Tony, ever since Ziva had came to be in his life. Feeling some form of immediate attraction to the exotic Israeli beauty the moment his eyes had clashed with her gorgeous deep brown ones. Such memories can never be lost.

There is or was or has been something about Ziva that had struck a cord inside him. For five long years has he managed to keep on denying himself what his heart truly wants, besides he doesn't even know if Ziva feels the same way about him. So many past incidents certainly didn't help to keep his feelings hidden and locked away.

Isn't he meant to be working, instead of pondering upon past grievances and something he can not have.

An e-mail, with anonymous written in the subject area, caught his eye. Sure he has had many anonymous e-mails before, some he never reports about. Mostly he keeps on ignoring them and then deleting them.

Opening said anonymous e-mail and found a brief message and a photograph, the photograph disturbed him more then the brief message did. He didn't need Abby or McGee to clean up the mess to see the person in the picture. Grime, dirt and some bloody cuts were covering up her beautiful face, masking her beauty to point of it becoming unrecognisable. Yet, he recognised the victim in the picture. He has worked with her countless times to recognise her, no matter how disorganised her appearance may seem.

Her long beautiful hair was a mess. Her dark eyes were like pouring into his, begging for help or is it to warn him. No other physical injuries could be seen in the picture, none that Tony could see. Memories of Somalia come swarming his mind, like a swarm of bees taking over the squad room.

Taking his eyes briefly away from Ziva, only to read the brief message at the bottom.

Subject: _Anonymous_

'_If you want her back? You have to do as we ask or we'll have to hurt your darling Ziva. We know how you feel about her. Tell no one, if you do. Then Ziva will surely die in a slow and excruciating pain and we know that you'll never rest to have her back in one piece. Do as we demand of you and we swear that no harm will come to her? You have one hour to complete this task.'_

The rest of the e-mail was crammed inside his head. He knew he was risking Ziva's life, by warning Gibbs. He had to tell Gibbs, but he doesn't do anything. Instead he leaps out of his chair and rushed towards the elevator, not caring if anyone was staring at him as though he was a leper. He had closed down the e-mail, so that was one way of allowing the others to see what had cause Tony DiNozzo to run for elevator. He was doing this for Ziva and for no one else.

***

"Where is Tony going?" McGee couldn't help but to ask Gibbs, as they both lifted their heads up to see Tony running towards the elevator, almost as if Tony was depending on his speed for something alien.

All McGee had gotten in return was an icy stare in return.

"I will find out," and so Tim hops out of his chair to shuffle over to Tony's desk to see if Tony had left a clue as to his rush. "Uh, Boss? You may want to come and see this – or I could put it up on the screen?"

Typing faster then his usual standard. Quickly typing up the commands on Tony's keyboard, to show Gibbs a disturbing find. What he saw upon Gibbs' expression was worse then a bad thunderstorm approaching.

"Someone is using Ziva as bait," comes a few words from a very peeved off Gibbs' mouth. "To get to DiNozzo."

"Should we go after him?" McGee was concerned, not only for the welfare of his teammates, but for the angry expression upon Gibbs' face. "He might need all the help he can get. Ziva looks to be in no condition to help Tony, Boss."

"Let's go," and with that McGee had to rush to grab hold of his firearm and then to hurry to catch up with an impatient Gibbs.

***

Glaring as two burly men, men with more brawn then brains, came inside the dimly lit room. Ziva has ceased to fight against her bindings, the smell of bad breath and body odour could be smelt. As roughly as they came in, the two brainless men roughly unties the bindings, which had torn away some tender flesh of Ziva's wrists.

"Well it appears the trap has worked and now it is time to leave," says Jeanne, former lover of Tony's. The presumed the love of Tony's life has now turn sour. "Your coming as our bargaining tool, just as Trent has predicted. Tony must really love you."

The way Jeanne had spoken about love and Tony, had caused Ziva to shiver with an unnatural fear for Tony's life. Tony could be killed and it will be because of Ziva, not Jeanne. For years now, Ziva had hoped that Tony may have some feelings for her in return and it seems someone is using that love, which no one has raised their hands to claim of having in the first place.

"Tony doesn't love me," Ziva began to speak calmly. "he may appear to care for me. I am his teammate and therefore, we look out for each other and I'll not permit you to hurt him. Only because of the past grievances he may have inflicted upon you, he loved you Jeanne and you have no idea how much it had killed him to let you go."

"Shut up," Jeanne raises her hand and smacks Ziva with the back of her hand, causing Ziva to reel her head back. "We're wasting time," and with Jeanne leaves the room promptly.

The two burly body guards, as Ziva has come to suspect them to be. Leaving the ill lit room and its blood spattered walls behind, caused Ziva to breathe in with relief of having to smell clean air. She'll not sigh in relief, not until she knows that Tony isn't going to be killed in this trap.

***

Seems like a long time since Tony had arrived at the time and place, of Ziva's captors demands. He knows that he could be losing his job and possibly his life, in this foolish pursuit of wanting to save Ziva again. As long as he knows that Ziva is going to be all right, well then his job will be worth the risk. Waiting for the culprits to arrive, NCIS agents are not meant to negotiate with terrorists or any other bad guy or girl.

The sounds of a vehicle was approaching in a vast manner, warning Tony that the time has come to face the bastards or bitches who has taken his Ziva. No one in their right mind should use any of his teammates to lure him into their snare, yes he knows that he has walked smack bang in the middle of a sticky cobweb. Like an unsuspecting fly, uncertain when the spider will be coming. Funny little metaphor.

It will be worth Ziva's life in the end. Tony could never have imagined living without Ziva, those were similar to his reactions when he saw Ziva in that cesspit. He knew there and then, that Ziva means more to him then that of normal friendship. Never again will he loose her.

Black SUV's? How unoriginal? Can bad guys not come up with a better transportation, then that of a black SUV. Tinted windows, well there goes the chance of wanting to see the bastards or bitches faces.

Here they all are in a suburban area, where it is deserted. Only traces available to see any form of civilisation was the dirt road.

***

Unknown to anyone, on that dirt road. Gibbs, McGee and a couple of other agents have Tony and Ziva covered if the time comes to use aggressive form of negotiation.

***

The two brawny cronies, with very little use of their brains are yet to be seen. One of them rudely grabs old of her tender wrists, rudely yanking her out of the vehicle. Falling with very little grace on to her knees and still Ziva chose not scream out in pain. Not allowing herself to be shown weak, even if one of them around watching her was Tony. So he had come, just as Jeanne and Trent Kort had predicted.

One of the other burly men, roughly pulls Ziva up by her hair. This is so embarrassing to have Tony witnessing her moment of weakness, not that she truly cares for Ziva knows that Tony'll never make fun of her out right. That is one the main qualities that had attracted Ziva to him in the first place.

"Jeanne?" Ziva could have sworn she had heard Tony's pain of seeing Jeanne once more.

***

**A/N: **Well what do you think? Shall I continue on or shall I abandon it for writing such foolishness in the first place.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Like oh my gosh, never knew that I would get so many responses before. Never before with my other fics and that in itself is saying something to me and let me assure that this story will never face the same fate as a couple of my unfortunate ones that will never be finished. Enough of this blabbering and read on, and then allow me another privilege of knowing what you think and if it is still utter foolishness._

**Wicked Love**

**Chapter 2:**

Tony couldn't believe his very eyes when he saw someone, whom he had thought he'll never see again. She was just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her, when her eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and a tiny bit of hope that Tony had truly loved her. Then his eyes had seen Ziva being manhandled out of the black vehicle, falling to her knees. She was being brave of not showing any pain, showing pain would prove that she is just as weak as he is.

Two of the women, which have affected him in some way or another. They are both gorgeous women and they are both tough, when the time calls for them to be tough.

Turning his gaze away from Ziva, to gaze as at the other woman walking towards him. Beside her is another person, who Tony hates more then Agent Sacks from the FBI.

"Jeanne?" Her name fell from his lips, the moment she was standing right in front of him and for once he doesn't feel any conflicted emotions for Jeanne. "It has been a long time."

"Long enough for me to avenge my broken heart and for the love I had for my father," Jeanne slyly says, with very little emotion.

"That was two years ago," long enough for Tony give up any hope of getting back with Jeanne had evaporated in time for now he is sure that he has found the right one. "Let Ziva go, she has no quarrel with you," breaking off to look Ziva in the eye and he knows deep down that he can't mess up this one chance. "Until now that is. Shouldn't make a former Mossad Officer angry."

"Do you love her, Tony? Is that not what had brought you to this meet?" Jeanne's lovely voice was heavily dripping jealousy off her tongue.

"She's my partner," Tony didn't look away from Ziva, communicating with their eyes. "I'd do anything to keep any of my partners safe from people like you."

***

Friendly eyes were watching them from afar, Ziva could feel their eyes on them. Gibbs and McGee are somewhere out there in this barren wilderness. Keeping her face masked from further pain she has to endure. Keeping her eyes upon Tony the whole time, never wanting to tear her eyes away from him. Not until she knows that it is safe for them both.

So many emotions were rampaging around her mind and heart, these feelings or emotions. Feel so alien to her, is it because she feels like she has been here before or is it because Tony has come again to try to rescue her.

"She's my partner."

When those words had reached her ears, it was like some truck driver had run her over. Even though his brilliant green eyes were locked on hers instead of Jeanne, half of her mind was closing itself down. Wanting to run and shout at Tony, until she could get the true meaning behind those words. She doesn't do such a thing like that, not at the current situation the two of them are in. Not when either one of them could be killed on this unfortunate day.

"That is indeed a shame," says the sleazy ex-CIA agent and that was when Ziva had noticed the gun being pointed in her direction. "Come with us now and Ziva will live."

Her eyes were heavily focused on the gun, while her ears were focused on the words bound to come out of Tony's mouth. Those very same lips, which from time to time. Ziva has fought against the urge to ravage and to allow herself a taste of him, for herself and to see if he is truly as good as he says he is. Now is not the time woman, there will be time for that afterwards for that time is certainly isn't now.

"How can I be so sure-" Tony's words were cut off.

The moment when a very familiar voice was being echoed through a microphone or some type. Ziva couldn't tell from this point nor will she be willing to see just where the voice was coming from or just how his voice is being bellowed from across the fields. The gun in Kort's hand is beginning to shake with anger or with his nerves suddenly plummeting down to the bottom of his feet.

"We have you surrounded-" Came the words that had cut Tony off, which were all of sudden swallowed whole by a different kind of noise.

***

The moment the familiar sight of a gun being pointed straight at one of his agents, was when Gibbs had decided that is time for he to intervene.

"We have you surrounded-" Dropping the mic the moment he had heard the sound of a gun shot.

The sounds were echoing through the fields and the rest were like a blur. Didn't need to look behind to see McGee or one of the agents following him. For the sounds of their feet, as they landed on the ground harshly on a twig or a piece of dry grass could be heard from behind him.

***

"Ziva!" Tony yells as he sees his gorgeous partner collapsing to the ground and his heart goes with her.

Two pairs of strong arms took hold of him. It was as if every was going in slow motion and then turning blurry. His eyes were torn reluctantly away from the prone body of his partner, he couldn't even see her chest moving.

Being shoved rudely inside a moving vehicle was not what he had in mind. His mind went blank the moment the driver of the vehicle pressed his foot harder on the pedal, causing it to speed off into the distant. Leaving behind them Ziva's dead body and their rescuers running towards her or pointing their firearms in the direction of the moving vehicle.

Sounds of a tyre going and then nothing, but a loud cringing noise of metal rolling.

***

Finally escaping from the confinements of long, itchy and sticky weeds or grass, McGee couldn't tell nor does he want to know. What he saw caused him to come up to an abrupt halt. Seeing one of the probie agents firing at the moving vehicle and then seeing its tyre blew up as a bullet impacted it, which then caused the SUV to plummet over the hill. Vanished from Tim's view and that's when his eyes landed on Ziva. Thank God, she isn't badly hurt. Standing up, with the help and encouragement from Gibbs. Something was missing. No make that, someone is missing from this little fiasco.

"Where is Tony?" Ziva bet him to it, her voice a little ruff around the edges.

Blood was pouring from a wound, which is located on her left forearm. Dripping off her fingers, even though she was keeping a firm pressure upon her wound. No other injuries could be seen.

Gibbs was about to reply when an even louder bang, exploding in to the atmosphere above them. All three of them, including some of the other agents, glanced in the direction. Smoke, pillars of thick, choking smoke spiralling into the sky. Choking out the sun above.

"Tony!" Ziva's hoarse voice screams out the name of their partner and then she begins to run in towards the smoke.

Tim glanced wearily at Gibbs their eyes connecting briefly, before they two followed in the direction, which Ziva is also heading for. That was direction of the black SUV had plummeted too, after its tyre blew. That was before anyone had any inking that Tony could have been in that vehicle and now they could be too late.

"Tony!"

***

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for that. I'll post the next chapter as fast as I can and allow you the moment to see if everything is going to be okay. Please quit sharpening those paperclips while you are at it also and stop getting that cauldron burning with hot pitch. Too young to die? For my mummy's sake._


	4. Chapter 3

**Wicked Love**

**Chapter 3:**

Time felt like it had came to a complete halt, after the shock it has received. Standing, watching intently with disbelief. With no real notion of the time and how many hours it has been – been since the shocking revelations. How can one explain it in a calm voice, using simple words to describe ones feelings to another. Her eyes are yet to leave the wreckage. There was nothing left behind and there wasn't anything to leave any evidence that a black SUV had blown up. Not even a skeleton of a car, only bits and pieces are left behind. There weren't even any clues of its inhabitants, no bodies that resembles a human being could be seen in that wreckage. Nobody could have survived a blast of that magnitude.

Ziva could hear Gibbs ripping a new one out of that agent, a probationary agent no doubt, which was the one responsible for causing the vehicle to end up in its current state. Sirens and voices alike were getting harder and harder, for Ziva to decipher.

Never even noticed the arrival of Ducky and Palmer, calming to see if there are indeed any human remains to discover.

"Come Ziva?" She hears her name being spoken by one of her teammates and not by the one, whom she wants to see, to hear and to feel more then anything else in this world.

Tearing her eyes, filled with tears, which she had no knowledge of until that moment. Gazing through blurry eyes to find a blurry image of Gibbs standing by her side, he appears to be suffering the same emotions Ziva is. Except for that there are no visible tears moistening his icy-blue eyes.

"Its my fault, Gibbs-" Ziva felt that she owed Gibbs an explanation as to why his senior field agent of eight years, is no more. "If I hadn't been captured by them in the first place. Tony would still be alive-"

"Its not your fault Ziva. They used you to get to DiNozzo," Gibbs has this far away look in his usually stoic eyes.

"But why me, Gibbs?" Ziva couldn't help but to sound vulnerable in front of her teammates, as they've come to surround her and Gibbs. "Why use me to get to Tony when there are many to be used against him? That is what troubles me."

"We should leave this eerie place," comes the kind voice of Ducky's, whose voice is also carrying sadness and regret at the loss of one of their own. "Tony wouldn't want us to be standing here feeling sorry for ourselves."

With that the team, well what is left of it leaves the place where all hell broke loose. They have lost many agents in the past, but none of their deaths had effected them. Like Tony's unexpected death. He has been around when times were at its pinnacle and breaking point and he was there when someone needed a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, and someone to joke with and to laugh at nothing but at themselves. The world will become dull and boring in the days to come.

***

Running as fast as he could go.

Running as far as he could go.

Running far away from the dangers lurking behind him.

Running as though there are demons chasing after him.

His breath felt rugged, his lungs ached as he breathed in more air for his air hungry lungs. Running on a pair of unsteady legs on a stretch of no mans land.

Finally he has come to a stretch of road, not a dirt road mind you, but a road made out of tar. Coming to a halt in the middle of the road, looking around to see if there was any motor vehicles are heading his way.

With his back turned, he never saw a van coming to a complete halt. Turning around to find a white van with the letters of NCIS written in bold red letters on the front.

NCIS, why does that name sound familiar in his mind?

"Tony?" An elderly man climbs out of the passenger seat and another man, a much younger man, steps out of the van also.

They both rushed to stand in front or beside him. The elderly man, takes hold of one of his arms, but not in a threatening way.

"Mr. Palmer call Jethro quickly and tell him to hurry," the one the elder man called Mr. Palmer whips out his phone.

"Right away, Dr. Mallard," those names sound familiar in his darken mind, but somehow he doesn't remember.

Fortunately for his sake, he collapses in sheer exhaustion. He doesn't know. Hearing them both calling out his name through the fog inside his head, but none of them help or even stop him from falling into a comfortable darkness.

***

**A/N:** I didn't really like this last part, but it'll have to do. For it is one out of five others that I happen to like also. If there are any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me. For I fear that there could be a mistake or two. Well what do you think anyways? Is still horrible or is it still a fabulous read? Thank you all who had reviewed or even alerted this story, it means so much to me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Standing or sitting, waiting and watching very carefully for anyone to come out of those doors to them, that everything is going to be okay. But they aren't coming out of those doors bearing some good news. It has been at least, a couple of hours since one of their own has been admitted into the hospital. How much longer can they wait for? Everyone of them. Are expressing their emotions to this situation in different ways, but the moment you look at them closely enough. Then you'll shall see that the same amount of emotions for their wounded teammate, is the same powerful emotion running through their minds. All but one of them is showing any signs of that one single emotion, coursing its way by hoping its way through everyone.

For Ziva, she was having trouble with her own private thoughts and feelings on the matter. Hiding her pain behind a mask, which she has carefully put back into place. No more pain to show, even if it is with the ones who hold no resentment towards her tears.

Never getting the chance to see her partner, for he was whisked away inside the back of an ambulance. Rushing him to the nearest hospital.

They ought to go out and search for the bodies of Jeanne Beniot and Trent Kort, but what is the need. Only found one dead body, not far from the stretch of road where Tony was found by Ducky and Palmer. Only one of them is nowhere to be found and that would be Jeanne. Kort was dead and rotting away in Autopsy waiting to be processed and cut up. Gibbs was so keen about doing a complete search for Jeanne, just in case she comes back and finish Tony off.

Gibbs was overruled by the FBI Director and he was being backed up by Leon Vance. Not very often for Gibbs to be overruled, especially when it is one of his very own agents life hanging in the balance. Not like anyone is going to leave, not until they've heard about Tony's condition and if he is going to live.

"Ziva?" She hears her name being spoken by one of her teammates, never realising that she had her eyes closed. "Ziva, are you okay?" Opening her eyes to find Abby's sparkling green eyes, filled up with salty tears.

"Why do you ask, Abby?" Ziva asks Abby in a surprisingly polite voice. "I'm fine Abby. It's been a tough day that's all."

"I think its romantic," Abby says so in that positive voice of hers. "I would love to have someone to come and rescue me from the clutches of evil. Tony rescuing you from the evil clutches of his ex-girlfriend and that sleazy Kort. He wouldn't be so dedicated to rescue anyone he holds dear to his heart, not that I am saying that he doesn't give a damn about the rest of us – all I'm saying is that I think it is really romantic-"

"Tony'll rescue anyone of us that's just who is, Abby. I don't see what-"

"Ziva don't you get it by now?" Abby didn't mean to sound so mean.

"Get what, Abby?" asks Ziva.

Abby was just opening her mouth to reply when a doctor came directly towards them. Gibbs and Ducky both stand up, expecting to hear something from the good doctors mouth.

"I'm Doctor Smith," Dr Smith greets the group of people, obviously waiting anxiously to hear what he has to say.

***

**A/N:** Sorry for the shortness once again. The next one I'll try and make the other one longer, no promise though. Thank you all for reviewing I would have thanked you personally, but my computer was playing silly buggers on me. Well it was either reply back or to write up another chapter, which one do you think I should have gone for? Well what do you think anyways.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Everyone felt as though an enormous burden had been lifted of their shoulders. After Dr Smith had explained Tony's injuries to them. Now as they stand around the hospital bed, with a sleeping Tony DiNozzo on it. Waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Where is Ziva?" McGee asks no one in particular, after he had realised that Ziva isn't anywhere to be seen.

"I thought she came in with us," says Abby. "I'll go and find her then. She should be here for when Tony wakes up from his slumber."

"Take McGee with you," it was more of an order, rather then a polite suggestion coming from Gibbs. "Just in case Miss Benoit decides to show up to cause more trouble."

"On it, boss," with that McGee and Abby both head out of the small hospital room in search for one of their own.

***

Splashing water from the taps, above the basin. Why does she feel so lost or is she just conflicted with her rampaging emotions? Should be glad that Tony is going to be safe and that he'll live to another tale to someone who cares. Ziva has forgiven him for the whole Rivkin affair and everything in between, he was only doing what he believed in.

And he believed that she, Ziva his partner, was in trouble. In a way she was glad that it was not he. Glad in a way that it was Michael and not Tony, who was killed in the brawl. Still Ziva was really conflicted with everything else that was going on. After all that they have been through, surely Tony deserves a break.

"So, you've survived?" Staring through the looking glass to see Jeanne, staring right back at her.

"So did you," Ziva replies coldly, turning around to glare at Jeanne probably with out having to use a mirror to get her message across. "Tony wounded you so deeply didn't he? He was only doing his job, under orders. He loved you Jeanne."

"He told me that it was nothing, but a big fat lie," Jeanne's lips were trembling and her eyes were full of pain. "I wish I've never met him. I gave him my heart and he just threw it back to me in tiny little pieces. Have you ever been in love, Ziva?"

"Yes," and Ziva wasn't talking about Michael. Inside she was smiling at herself, smiling because she has finally admitted the truth.

"That is why Kort had wanted to use you," a tear had escaped its confinement and began to run down her cheeks. "Before everything went wrong and I truly believed that Tony was a Professor. Somehow I had suspected that Tony was in love with another, always hoped that he loved me and that we'll be happy together."

"You do realise that I can arrest you for what you had done," Ziva wants to escape this restroom, only to be by Tony's side and hopefully she'll be able to tell Tony what she had discovered about herself. "Kidnapping a federal agent, using a federal agent as a bargaining tool to lure in a nother federal agent. Just so you could avenge your broken heart."

"Wouldn't you do the same if _he_ broke your heart?" Jeanne's pale blue eyes hardened up in anger, sparkling like a rare diamond.

"I'm not like you Jeanne," glancing away to find McGee and Abby walking in. "How's Tony?"

"Everything all right, Ziva?" McGee watches Jeanne wearily.

"Yes, everything is all right Tim," Ziva returns her dark eyes back over to Jeanne.

"Miss Benoit I am placing you under arrest . . ." Ziva leaves McGee to handle Jeanne.

***

"McGee has Jeanne Benoit arrested," Ziva immediately tells Gibbs as she and Abby steps inside Tony's hospital, and he is still out of it. "We bumped into each other in one of the ladies rooms. Strange that someone would go to such lengths to avenge a broken heart."

Ziva hasn't even glanced in the direction of the love of her life, never thought that she'll end up coming to this conclusion. Her whole life she has fought against these feelings, which she had slowly developed for her best friend and saviour. Now that she had finally given in to her hearts demand, she no longer knows what to do next. What if? There is no if. Tony does care for her a great deal, either wise he wouldn't have put his own life in jeopardy just to save her from the clutches of evil.

Her eyes were still focused on Gibbs, and then he left silently or perhaps he did say something. Ziva didn't hear a word from Gibbs' mouth, leaving her alone with Abby and Ducky in a hospital room. Waiting impatiently for Tony to wake up.

***

Cracking his eyes open to find him in a bed, with uncomfortable and scratchy bed sheets. One of his hands was being held by female like hands, well he surely hoped they belonged to a woman and not a man. Shifting his head to one side to a woman, an attractive woman no doubt. Her head was resting firmly on the mattress and she was snoring. As far as he could tell, there was no one else in the strange room with shocking white walls.

The strange female raises her head and he was shocked to find that she isn't attractive at all. No that would be cruel. She wasn't strange at all, for he knows her well and he is glad to have her hand holding his.

"Ziva," his throat sounded parched and dry as, but still he managed to say her name. "You're dead-"

**- Flashback –**

"_Ziva!" Tony yells as he sees his gorgeous partner collapsing to the ground and his heart goes with her. _

_Two pairs of strong arms took hold of him. It was as if every was going in slow motion and then turning blurry. His eyes were torn reluctantly away from the prone body of his partner, he couldn't even see her chest moving. _

_Being shoved rudely inside a moving vehicle was not what he had in mind. His mind went blank the moment the driver of the vehicle pressed his foot harder on the pedal, causing it to speed off into the distant. Leaving behind them Ziva's dead body and their rescuers running towards her or pointing their firearms in the direction of the moving vehicle. _

_Sounds of a tyre going and then nothing, but a loud cringing noise of metal rolling._

**- End Flashback –**

"I thought the same thing when the vehicle you were wisped away into, had exploded. There was nothing left behind," a few tears were falling from her beautiful eyes, so dark and delicious to look upon also. "I am glad that you are awake, Tony."

"So am I, especially when I have something worth looking at when I wake up," flashing Ziva one of his trademark grins. "Where is everybody else?" when he noticed that no one was around to see him wake up.

"Closing up the case. To be sure that there will be no one else around to cause either of us any more mischief," there was something different about Ziva and Tony is so keen to explore the nature of this difference of hers. "Why did you risk your life to save me? Jeanne assumed that you care for me deeply-"

"She is right about that," Tony could get lost within those brown eyes of hers, so full of delight and sadness. "Couldn't live without you, remember?"

Ziva's eyes widen a little as she too remembers, but she didn't say anything. Instead she rises up from the chair, which she was sitting in, and then she runs out of the room. Leaving behind a very confused Tony DiNozzo.

A new stab of pain strikes through his heart at the sight of Ziva David running away from him. Just when he thought he could tell her.

To tell her that he did everything for her and that he has always loved her, even if it has taken him nearly five years to realise the deeper meaning to his feelings towards his very stunning partner.

***

**A/N:** Well it is slightly longer then the previous one. Wanted to stop because I have other things to do. Thank you all for reviewing once again. I hoped you all had enjoyed this one and what had occurred in it. to the one who says I suck, and seeing as I couldn't reply to your review to tell you*

*I don't suck. I blow*


End file.
